You Never Said 'I Love You'
by katheriney1999
Summary: Hermione leaves Ron at the alter on her wedding day for a silver-eyes man who was the only one to ever tell her he loved her.
1. Wedding Gone Wrong

The song sounded like a death march. Hermione felt as though she was walking to her doom. Soon she would be trapped, confined to the one man she thought she wanted to marry. Hermione's head throbbed as Ron's words rang in her head like wedding bells.

_I will cherish you._

_ I will be yours._

_ I can't look at other girls the way I look at you._

They were pretty words, words every girl wanted to hear. But not once had he ever said 'I love you.' Not once had he uttered those three, little words, the ones she so desperately needed.

She clung tightly to her father's arm as he walked her down the aisle, passing the pews in the Muggle church.

"Nervous?" Mr. Granger whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Terrified," Hermione answered.

"So was I."

Hermione thought of the one time someone _had_ actually told her he loved her. It was late at night and murmured between breathless kisses.

_I love you._

"Hermione!" Ron said, bringing her back from her memory. "It's your turn to say your vows."

Hermione opened her mouth to begin, but as she looked into Ron's deep, blue eyes, she realized she wished she were seeing a pair of silver ones.

Hermione started again.

"Ron, we met our first year at Hogwarts on the train and I…I can't do this. I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione mumbled as she picked up her skirts and fled the church.


	2. Looking Fabulous Is The Best Revenge

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said, softly as her best friend opened the door.

"Hey," Ginny whispered, stepping aside to allow Hermione to enter.

"Are you still upset?" Hermione asked, referring to the non-wedding. Ginny shook her head, but stayed silent. "Then why aren't you speaking?"

"I'm not sure what to say," Ginny answered, honestly. "I-it's just…you left my brother at the alter. Heartbroken. He really loves you Mione."

"He never told me."

"But you knew," Harry said, walking into the room. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You knew he loved you."

"This wasn't how this was supposed to be," Hermione said, miserably, sitting down on the hideous, floral couch. "I was supposed to marry Ron and be happy, but I just couldn't do it."

"Why? Because he didn't say three words?" Harry asked.

_ Because of the man with silver eyes. Because of the whispered promises. Because I might be in love with someone else._

But Hermione said none of those things. In fact, she said nothing at all. She simply sat and let fat, warm tears run down her cheeks.

"Now look what you've done," Ginny chastised. "You've upset her. She just made a very difficult decision and you're not making it any better, Harry."

"Why'd you come?" Harry asked, directing his question at Hermione, ignoring his wife.

"I have no where to go. I obviously will not be living with Ron anymore and my parents have moved to America, so…" Hermione trailed off.

"You expect us to let you stay?" Harry said.

"HARRY!" Ginny barked at her husband. "Come out in the kitchen with me," She said through gritted teeth.

Hermione waited.

Ten minutes later, Ginny came back out, smiling.

"Stay as long as you like," She said. "I'll put a Silencing Charm around the baby's room so he won't wake you at night."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said, hugging her friend tightly. Hermione looked at harry, who had taken a sudden interest in the floor. She reached out a hand towards him. To her delight, he took it and squeezed.

"Ron is my best friend, too, Hermione," Harry said. "I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Lavender Brown?!" Ginny shrieked, throwing The Daily Prophet on the ground. "How could he have moved on so quickly? How could he have settled for _her_?"

It had been three weeks since the wedding incident, and although it was Hermione who had left Ron at the altar, it still stung.

"That prat," Hermione said, half-heartedly as she took a sip of her tea.

"You know what we need to do, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"Get you a makeover and a date. Looking fabulous is the best revenge," Ginny answered. Hermione smiled. It could be fun.

Ginny brought out an old Hogwarts yearbook and opened to the Boys Section.

"Take your pick," Ginny said.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the man in the picture of the Slytherin Quidditch team, tall, thin, and with white blonde hair. She stared at his silver eyes. She wanted him.

Draco Malfoy.


	3. A Familiar Voice

Hermione's hands shook as she dialed his number. They hadn't spoken in ages. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Just as Hermione went to hang up the phone, someone answered.

"Hello, Granger. Or is it Weasley now?" Draco drawled.

"It's still Granger," Hermione said, as she twirled a lock of curly, brown hair around her finger.

"So the Weasel wasn't able to commit," Draco sneered. "Surprise, surprise."

"Actually, I was the one who couldn't go through with it," Hermione admitted, leaning her head back against her bedframe.

"Oh," Draco said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"You were too good for him, you know," Draco whispered. "He didn't deserve you."

_I don't deserve you._ Hermione thought. She cleared her throat.

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to get a Butterbeer with me at Three Broomsticks," Hermione said, nervously.

There was a pause.

"Sure," Draco said, finally. "I'll pick you up at eight." The line went dead.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. _That_ went better than she expected.

Page Break

"What will you wear?" Ginny asked, excitedly, as Hermione rifled through her closet.

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped, sinking down on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's just…ugh. The last time I saw Draco he told me he loved me." Ginny's eyes widened.

"I panicked and ran out on him. We hadn't spoken since, until today."

"I never knew you and Draco had a, uh, history together," Ginny said.

"You think I was going to let it slip that I was dating Malfoy?" Hermione said. "Harry and Ron would have had conniptions." Ginny sighed and nodded, running her fingers through her long, red hair.

"Yeah, they probably would've. What about this one?" Ginny asked. She held up cream-colored, lace dress that hit just above the knee and had cap sleeves.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said. "I'll wear it."

Ginny clapped and did a little dance.

"You're going on a date! You're going on a date!" She sang.

Hermione smiled. Yes, she was.

Page Break

Hermione jumped at least three feet in the air when she heard a knock at her door. He had come.

Hermione whimpered. She had no idea what would happen. For all she knew, Draco hated her for what had happened and would curse her the second she let him in. But, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hermione," A familiar voice said. But it wasn't Draco.

It was Ron.


End file.
